


Harvest

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Food Fights, Gen, Multi, Pre-case fic, the OT3 is super background and can be read as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: They need to go to Spain.  They need to go to Spain, at the end of August, and steal a Tomato Festival.





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Harvest
> 
> Seriously this is all because the kids I'm volunteering to work with were learning about this in their class and this is all I could think of. ...Otherwise it'd be the Hunger Games Cornucopia, which is not a word I can spell without spell check, so this is much better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, or the Tomato Festival.
> 
> (Please do not start food fights in your home/dorm/apartment/room/wherever, I do not want that kind of responsibility.)

* * *

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Hardison did that screeching thing he did in the middle of word when he was really incredulous.  Parker liked that sound, mostly because it meant that she or Eliot had had a good idea.  When it came to stealing, though, it wasn’t nearly as nice.

“What?  It’s not as bad as stealing a mountain.  Or an election.  Or that one time with the space station.”

“We’re stealing a _Tomato Festival_. Girl, a festival.  About tomatoes.” His hands were occupied with his keyboard, but somehow Hardison still managed to interject a flail here and there.

“It’s not about tomatoes,” Eliot pointed out, as he wandered in from the Brewpub.  “It’s about throwing ‘em.”

“That’s even _worse_ , man!  Wasting all that food.  Getting it everywhere.  Nuh-uh, you did not go having food fights, not in my Nana’s house, and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t approve of us going and doing it in another country, either.”

“It’s government sanctioned, though,” Parker said, having settled into her chair with a bowl of popcorn.

“I’m pretty sure they use the surplus harvest, although it’s annual so maybe not anymore, and it’s got rules.  Parker, what the hell, is that microwaved popcorn again?”

Looking sideways from the main screen, Parker mumbled around a mouthful, “Nooooo.”

* * *

I'll see you all tomorrow!

You know the drill: kudos, comments, concrit welcome.  Poke me at [fins-illusion.tumblr.com](http://fins-illusion.tumblr.com)

~Fins

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409191) by [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion)




End file.
